Avatars are used to represent the users of electronic devices. The avatars can represent the appearance of a user or can represent an idealized or completely fictional representation of the user. Avatars can be then be associated with a user so that the appearance of the avatar to others indicates triggers an association or link with the user.
Many electronic devices today include sensors, such as image sensors. For example, some smartphones include image sensors on both the front and back of the phone and may even include multiple image sensors on the same side. These image sensors are typical used to capture still images and video, which can then be shared and viewed later.